Anniversaire !
by Luloria
Summary: Petit oneshot dédié à ma girafe kado qui vient du fond du coeur!Donc deux hotaku entremetteuses comme jamais ,une fête à Poudlard ,le méssant serpent mortibus , alors yen bien ki en profite! Zorai tord de s'privé tient !Lemonnnnn mon tt premier kya review


Moi: chaud chaud !!!!!! 

Draco: pff ta quoi encore ? Un Mustang au cul ?

Moi : pire !!!!

Draco redressement de sourcil .

Moi: j'ai un défi sur mes frêles épaules , vais murirrrrrrrr

Draco : pff rectification , on va mourir …

Moi: heuuuuu meuh nan , chui pas méssante hein conscience ?

Conscience enfermé dans un cachot : mais bien sur …

Draco: quand je la vois je suis heureux de ne pas t'appartenir …

Moi: bah pikoi ?

…………………………….Oo………………………………….

Halalala voila ton cadeau ma ptite Polaris , bonne anniversaire en retard !!!

(bah voui blème de net pour pas changé)

Le THE Défis:

-deux chanteuses de rock, Polaris et Luloria , physiquement comme dans "un sacrée pétard" (rien de compliqué jusque là …)

-du lemon (kowaaaaaaaaaaa nannnnnnnnnn j'en est jamais faitttttttttt mamannnnnnnnnn )

-Écrire les mots :

-mon pingouin des îles (image même de mon lycée et de ses nombreux pingouins hé hé mission facile à accepté )

-mon rat s'appelle judas (moinsssss biennnnn)

-demain il pleut (galère)

-une chanson de Polaris et moi-même s'appelant «bad boy» (je sens que je vais pas me prendre la tête)

_Sinon je vous poste une version non corrigé attendant celle de ma bêta Ayura , heu alors m'en voulez pas pour les fautes hein ?_

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAnniversaireoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

14H30 chambre de préfet en chef gros dodo à l'horizon ,

Malgré le froid plus qu'hivernale dans les cachots , chaque serpentards s'attelaient à une occupation bien précise , à la pelle préparation de décoration , étalage de boissons non recommandable aux plus jeunes , en bref , toute une panoplie pour la commémoration de la mort du psychopathe de service ,l'anniversaire de son trépas , qui allait se passé dans la grande salle à la plus grande joie de tous .

Blaise: allé ma fouine préféré , on se lève l'hibernation c'est pas pour maintenant !!!!

Grognement et oreiller dans la face , ne pas réveillé le Malfoy qui dors …

Blaise: rohhhhhh, tes paresseux comme une couleuvre , on t'attend nous !

Draco: m'en fou

Blaise soupira , faire la fête sans lui hors de question ! Draco avait été celui qui avait prix le plus de risques pendant cette guerre .Il avait été le premier à ce rebellé contre sa propre famille , restant ainsi enfermé dans des cachots pendant plus de neuf semaines jusqu'à se que son parrain le sorte de là , par ce simple geste il avait risqué plus que ça vie et avait gagné plusieurs séquelles , le rendant encore plus distant vis-à-vis des personnes proches .Pourtant , il s'était bizarrement rapproché aussi , incitant une majorité de Serpentards et de Serdaigles ainsi qu'une minorité de Poufsouffle a rejoindre le camps de l'ordre du phénix avant que cela soit trop tard . S'attirant ainsi ni plus ni moins les foudres du lord , et son don de prédiction ne fit pas qu'amélioré les choses puisque il l'avait été un atout majeur sinon capital pour les plusieurs victoires lors de la guerre , le rendant cible numéro une avec le survivant . Alors son surnom «le maître voyant » il avait mérité même si pour le moment il avait rien de tout cela et ressemblait plutôt à un homme congelé .

Blaise: bon môsieur , tu l'as cherché !!!

Activation sourire sadique je le vaux bien .

Draco: putain , je vais te tué Blaise !

Blaise: à ouais , veux voir ça le gnome !

Draco: KIDNAPPING !!!!

Effectivement y avait belle et bien kidnapping , de couvertures .

Draco: yaaaa ces gelé !!!!! .

Emporté par son élan , il c'était levé pour poursuivre le déserteur voleur , mais avait totalement oublié que le sol était frigorifié , pauv' de lui , pieds nu en plus .Il retomba donc comme une masse de cent kilos sur son lit.

Draco: merdeuh ma cassé le repos du fainéant , vais le tué !!

Bien malgré lui il se releva prenant bien garde de mettre ces chaussons (Luloria: vous savez les pattes de dinosaure,un kado d'allias Blaise) .C'est que resté immobile n'améliore pas vraiment l'impression des membres engourdi par le froid alors autant prendre une douche bien brûlante .

15H20 salle commune de serpentard après le réveil en douceur :

Draco: aglagla ,rahhh purée même les molduts sont plus intelligent , veux du chauffages TT.TT

Le prince de glace frileux, pas un seul élèves l'aurai parié , pourtant c'est bien lui qu'on voyait grelotté et rallé à tout va à cause de la température, chose vraiment insolite quand ton sait qu'il ne se plaignait pour rien au monde lors des rendez vous de deux heures du mat pour parlé plan d'attaque .

Pansy: tient tu envois des fleurs aux molduts c'est nouveaux ?

Draco: grr ,ferme là et dit moi ou est ton emmerdeur de première ?

Pansy: holà , tes de bonne humeur s'matin , Blaise a encore du faire preuve de sa délicatesse légendaire …

Draco: pff un troll dans un magasin de potion c'est la même chose .

Pansy: hihihi il tient aussi autre chose des trolls Dray .

Draco: ô je tant prie épargne moi ce genre de détaille ,il se vante déjà bien assez tous seul de ça «tour gigantesque ressemblant au mont olympe» comme il le dit si bien .

Pansy: comme tu veux , bon on m'appelle j'te laisse !

Draco: Hé attend !!!

Trop tard , la jeune fille était déjà parti des beaux yeux gris .

Draco: Putain fait chier !

Toujours avec l'humeur d'un dragon , les yeux gris fusion changèrent pour une ensorcelante couleur argenté tel une multitude d'étoiles , ne dégageant aucune expression , se concentrant un minimum pour obtenir juste les informations désiré sur son ami. Les visions sont des choses bien compliqué , prédire l'avenir ou voir même des événement qui se produit n'est pas sans risque si on ne les contrôle pas totalement , ça il avait apprit bien malgré lui avec le temps.

Draco: bingo !!!

Mais en possédait maintenant un intégral contrôle , si celle-ci était volontaire .

15H52 couloir de Poudlard de très mauvais humeur :

Draco réveillé comme jamais , et avec une imagination plutôt macabre se tapait tranquillement un sprint .

Draco: Blaise , misérable poussière , ordure , déchet de l'humanité , vais t'arraché le cœur avec mes ongles !!!!

Jusqu'à trop occupé qu'il était à imaginé milles et un tourment pour son pire ami , il heurta ou plutôt se bouffa littéralement un torse musclé ,ferme,bien foutu ,confortable, à l'odeur de la noix de coco et qui ferai également un oreiller de quatre étoile.

Harry: Salut Malfoy , pas que sa me dérange mais je peux récupéré mon corps ?

Draco se détachant du chaleureux corps toujours par terre : je heu oui désolé

Harry se levant et époussetant sa robe : c'est rien , t'aurai pas vue un rat par hasard ?

Draco: nan

Le regard vert émeraude de son dorénavant ex ennemi car malgré eux ils apprirent à faire la paix pendant la guerre , perdirent immédiatement en intensité , ce qui surprit le blond qui sans vraiment comprendre ,décida d'agir aussi tôt .

Draco: je peux peut être t'aidé ?

Harry: tu veux bien ?

Draco: pourquoi pas , j'ai rien à faire (hé mon cul c'est du poulet ?!)

Et dans un sourire , les yeux du vis-à-vis de Harry devenaient peu à peu vide comme si celui-ci n'était plus présent se qui en somme était totalement le cas . Et il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour devenir entièrement hypnotisé par ceux regard si inhabituel qu'il avait vue pourtant tant de foi pendant la guerre , se regard qui lui avait procuré tant de douleur , douleur à l'expression de pur souffrance quand le blond reprenait difficilement conscience comme en se moment …

Draco: trouvé , allons le cherché !

Harry aida le blond à se relevé , et le suivit dans les nombreux dédales des couloirs ,le blond savait parfaitement ou il allait comme toujours et on avait beau dire , mais la haine est proche de l'amour. Car oui lui le survivant , le sauveur , enfin bref le héros national avait apprit à admiré et apprécié la présence du Malfoy et même plus .Les raisons , tellement nombreuse mais tellement simple autant que sa conscience ou ses hormones selon vous , vous les sites …

Son self contrôle , qu'il gardait quoi qu'il arrive , qui avait permit de donné un semblant d'équilibre lors de la guerre …

Son courage , que quoi qu'on en dise était plus grande que la plupart des gryffondor , la preuve est qui l'avait risqué sa vie pour défié l'autorité de ses mangemorts de parents .

Son caractère , changeant celons les situations , devenant soit extrêmement froid tel un vampire ou alors en total contradiction aussi chaleureux qu'un chant de phénix , redonnant  
soit bravoure ou remettent soit sans difficulté une personne à sa place .

Son don qu'il avait développé lors des châtiments de ses parents ,châtiments qui encore à ce jour restaient un secret bien gardé pour tous, puisqu'il décida ou préféra n'en parlé à personne. Un talent extrêmement dangereux , qu'il avait pourtant utilisé à mainte reprise …

Son apparence , androgyne , sa peau diaphane , ses dorénavant cheveux mi-long presque blanc , tombant délicatement devant ses yeux et sur ses épaules , et ses iris gris acier …la chose le beau qu'il eux donné de voir et encore plus quand ceci changeaient argenté ,le portrait d'un ange , ha putain qu'il était beau , non que dis je … putain qu'il EST beau .

Harry: pulsion quand tu nous tiens …

16H20 salle de cour mauvaise humeur envolé

Harry: hoooooooooo Juju tes enfin trouvé !!!!!!!!!

Sous le sourire attendri du blond/blanc , le grand sauveur du monde sera son mignon (bah c mignon un rat hein ? )rat blanc aux pupilles grises dans ses bras d'un air enfantin .

Draco: je veux pas cassé cette instant «intense émotion dégoulinant de bon sentiment terrien gryffondorien» mais tu vas finir par l'étouffé …

Harry: ha t'avais oublié

Draco: sympa

Harry: mon rat s'appelle Juda , dit bonjour Juju!

Draco: grand blanc

Juju: en pleine imitation de Draco

Harry: super smile

Draco yeux fermé en intense concentration : toujours en trient de prôné le silence

Juju se léchant indifférent la papatte: sufle sufle

Harry: le super smile qui donne made in crampe

oDumby passe tout de blanc vêtu , cane à la main pour dirigé son troupeau de bon-becs , Sirius pas loin pour rattrapé les pove bonbons égaré et écarté le méssant loup mangeur de bonbon Severus o

Draco: pove petit tes plus atteint que je le pensai

Comme pour confirmé c'est dire , de toute intelligence , le rat quitta son propriétaire pour grimpé sur l'épaule de blondi et couina pour montré son accord .

Harry: pikoi y t'aime bien ?

Draco caressant l'animal (nan pas cette animal bande de perverse !!! Quoi que …) : brave bête va !

Juju montrant son ventre et le museau en l'air : couic couic

Harry: hé traître !!!!!

Sans fut trop pour Draco qui s'écroula littéralement de rire , vraiment un rat qui montre son ventre dans une mimique des plus GrabyGoyle et un Harry a la bouille renfrogné , c'était trop pour lui …

Harry: hey méssant arrête de te moqué de moi !

Draco: hahahahaha

Harry: c'est même pas drôle d'abord !

Draco: haha haha pove de moi hahaha vais murir hahahahaha

Draco martelait le sol d'un main tout en tenant ses cotes de l'autres , son visage rougit par le fou rire . C'était vraiment agréable de l'entendre rire ainsi ,d'un mélodie cristalline, pur,franc,naturel mais surtout , incroyablement communicatif , autant que le brun l'avait rejoint dans son hilarité ne remarquant même pas la présence de deux nouvelles venues dans la pièce .

Polaris surprise : …

Luloria qui plis les yeux car elle a du mal à voir : …

Draco: haha haha hufhuf hahaha

Harry: hahahahihihihihih

Polaris qui commence à joué au poisson rouge bavant : gne…OO…

Luloria qui arrive enfin à voir s'qui passe et commence sautillé partout : c'est trop beau , le zibou , le zibou !!!

Polaris : Luloria on se calme …

Luloria: lalala demain il pleut lalala il zon amoureux lalalalilaireuh

Polaris: je t'avais prévenu …

Sans alerter quiconque , la plus grande des filles fouta une monumental baffes derrière le crâne de la micro surexcité .

Luloria: haï euh sa fait maleuh d'abord TT.TT

Polaris sourire sadique et particulièrement obsédé : désolé de vous avoir dérangé , retourné donc à vos petites affaires des plus plaisante miahahahahaha miam miam

Elle dégagea ni plus ni moins traînant le petit mais non pas moins énorme boulet , qui n'oublia pas de faire un clin d'œil des plus suggestif avant de partir avec un vaguement «vous ne dérangé pas pour moi voyons , les affaire n'attende pas » et de fermé précipitamment la porte.

Draco: c'est qui ces folles ?

Harry: aucune idée

Ils n'eux même pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que les cris de leurs amis retentissaient dans tous Poudlard , accompagné d'un et merde et d'un foutu amis à la noix , ainsi que des pas précipité non loin de la porte .(deviné c'était qui ????? C'était nous , brevet national de voyeurisme mention plus plus plus que très bien que même les félicitation ne son pas à notre hauteur ) apparemment leurs compagnons étaient parti à leurs recherche et leurs avaient inconsciemment permit d'échappé aux œils de lynx des deux puissance en furie.

Harry : bah on se revois à la fête !

Draco: avec plaisir

Bizarrement ceux séparé , avait fait apparaître un gros poids dans leurs cœurs , ils avaient été si bien ensembles que sans le savoir les deux avaient hâte de se retrouvé à la commémoration qu'il voulais il y a pas très longtemps esquivé à tout pris .

18H50 après une grande séance de glandouille , une grande préparation pour le concert .

Dans une grande salle , ou par ci et la traînait une ribambelle d'objet de musique , une sans cervelle cherchait désespéramment à moitié son micro .

Luloria jouant au robinet sur patte : halala imagine le couple de l'année , j'en bave d'avance

Polaris jouant au même jeu semblant vraiment particulièrement intéressant : bien d'accord , son si ... kyaaaaaaa trouve pas de mot

Luloria : moi jte dit son fait pour être ensemble , prépare ta cagoule et ton parapluie demain va pleuvoir

Polaris: hein ? A pas tout comprit …

Luloria: c'est simple un miracle arrive !!! La pluie va tombé , l'amour intense , les cheveux trempé , les torse luisant yaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'le sens comme de ma première sucette heu chaussette !

Polaris: Yaaaa j'adore cette image mais heu il sorte pas encore ensemble et pour la pluie …

Luloria: ça te dit de forcé un peu les choses héhéhé

Polaris: je sais pas pourquoi mais je vais adoré ton idée hum hum

Luloria rire sadique à souhait et yeux malicieusement entremetteur: héhéhéhé j'ai une formule interdite et déjà un plan plein la tête , moawahahahaha veux tu te joindre à moi !

Polaris air de psychopathe en puissance : miahahahaha plus que jamais !!!!!!!

Rigolant comme des démentes , Luloria ne vit pas son micro est marcha droit dessus comme une peau de banane et se rétama élégamment au sol (ironie quand tu nous tiens )

Polaris: j'ai mal pour toi ma pauve moustique

Luloria levant son micro en signe de victoire : je l'aiiiiiiiiii moawahahahahahaha

Et c'est ainsi que tout les petits élèves et grand évitèrent comme la peste la grande salle nommé «les stars sont ici , loge the privé de the privé, mise à par pour mec beau , canon , célibataire ,et qui ne craint pas l' esclavagiste , merci pour votre compréhension puis SURTOUT votre CONTRIBUTION LES MECS ps: Luloria et Polaris les grandes hotaku »

19h00 pile poile préparation des lions .

Harry: on est vraiment obligé de mettre s'te chose ?

Ron: j'en est bien peur snif

Deux grand et connu gryffondors restaient littéralement bloqué et choqué devant de vulgaires habits , costar et cape noir ,chemise blanche et cravate rubis à la pelle .

Seamus: rohhhhhhhh faites pas cette tête là , les gars !! C'est la classe .

Et Ron s'éclata au sol tendit que Harry se retenait difficilement de faire de même de l'extraordinaire claque sur le dos de son ami du dortoir .

Ron: haïeuh tes malades !!! On va ressemblé à des pingouins

Seamus: bah ses mignon les pingouins ! (bah quoi c'est vrai ! Pis vaux mieux ressemblé à ça , les poves serdaigle on le costume jaune fluo à la pikachu ...heu honte à moi quel référence...long cris de désespoir)

Harry: huf si tu le dis …

La victoire entre ses mains il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et quelque minutes plus tard , il en ressorti fier comme un paon , prouvant ses dires ,respirant la classe jusqu'au bout du né .

Ron: voua !

Seamus: alors ki c'est qu'à raison ? C'est bibi !

Harry: j'avoue

Ron : me tue de l'dire mais moi aussi

Seamus: héhéhé bon beau frère pas que te voir le cul par terre me déplaise mais ta jolie Hermy va pas t'attendre indéfiniment !!!

Ron se leva directos paniqué et s'essuya les fesses , s'empourprant aussi tôt , ce qui fit ressortir ses taches de naissance .

Seamus: bon je vous laisse , j'ai bien l'intension de profité de ma puce !

Harry: dit salut de ma par à Ginny !

Seamus: no problème !!!

Ron: attend quand tu dis profité !!!

Et il n'eut en aucun cas la réponse car le jeune homme avait déjà disparu de la pièce , d'un signe de main ,un sourire pervers et des yeux malicieux rayonnant comme jamais .

Ron: putain je vais le castré !!!!!!!

Et le rouquin couru à sa suite comme si il avait un troll au trousse ,laissant ainsi le brun mort de rire dans sa barbe inexistante . .

Harry: hahaha RONNNNNNN TES TOUJOURS EN CALEÇON POUR INFORMATION !!!!!!

Pour confirmé la chose , un Ron plus rouge qu'une soupe à la tomate bien mur , rentra en trompe avec une jolie trace de chaussure sur une joue .

19h22 tapante , préparation des serpents .

Blaise: ô my god !!!!

Draco regarda amusé , son ami tendre le linge comme ci il n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi beau .En même tant rien à dire , c'est distingué , une pointe d'élégance , le style quoi .

Blaise: j'arrive pas à croire que je vais mettre ça , c'est chic !!!!

Draco: mouais tu pourras remercié papi gâteaux pour cette intention fabuleuse …

Blaise: hé c'est vrai , pour cette foi qu'il a une bonne idée !!

Dumbledore est son imagination farfelu , une maison , un vêtement , pour mieux voir selon lui : «je me fais vieux et je ne vois plus très bien , alors pour le respect de l'aîné que je suis , tenu réglementaire pour la fête héhéhé»La veille excuse ,encore heureux qu'il avait bien choisi sinon yorai eu un meurtre signé Malfoy ,menfin retournons à nos moutons , à savoir nos deux rampant qui on enfin terminé de s'affublé de leurs accoutrements .

Blaise: c'est poas juste pourquoi ta plus la classe que moi TT.TT

Draco s'admira devant le gigantesque miroir de sa salle de bain (note de l'auteur en passant , yavait plus de place dans la salle de bain des serpentards ,alors Blaise c'est incrusté dans celle de Dray étant préfet) , dommage qu'il était lui autrement il se serai bavé dessus .Le vêtement lui allait à ravir , c'était comme une veste moulante jusqu'aux riens , ensuite elle s'ouvrait en V dévoilant ses cuisses ,elle aussi moulé par un pantalon de cuire noir . L'habillement continuant jusqu'à ses pieds ,voletait comme un cape et on devinait facilement à la matière (soie de surcroît) et à la couleur noir ,que son parrain avait du faire un magnifique caprice digne des plus grands sangs purs narcissisme .

Blaise: yeah bah mon vieux si tes toujours célib après ça comprend pas !

Draco: de tout manière tu comprend jamais rien …

Blaise avec une adorable langue pendante : mai euh méssant

Draco: … Pathétique …

20h50 arrivé dans la grande salle .

Blaise: yaaaaaatttttttttttttttaaaaaaaa

Le blond regarda désespéré son ami , qui abordait pour le moment une position des plus … comique . Car en effet le jeune homme protégeait son visage des ses deux mains , une jambe soutenant son corps l'autre plié à l'aire .

Draco: Blaise …

Blaise : haaaaa l'invasion des pingouin le retour !!! On va tus murir !!!!

Soufflant de la stupidité de son ami mais néanmoins le regard brillant de joie , il lui cogna doucement le haut du crâne .

Draco: Blaise , ce ne sont pas des pingouin mais des serveurs , gryffondors de surcroît …

Blaise: koaaaaaaa c'est pire !!!!

D'un geste très courageux , le petit brun métis se jeta derrière sa bien aimé dans l'intention de …se protégé .

Pansy: ma crêpe sort de suite d'ici …

Blaise: mais zé peur moa ma crème glacé …

Pansy: m'en fou …

Draco: bon je me retire , toutes mes condoléances pour ton très précieux boulet …

D'un pas nonchalant et l'air mine de rien , le beau blond les laissa , prenant dignement la fuite et vue le poids humain que se trimbalait Pansy , aucune chance de récidive.

Draco: humm enfin tranquille …

Et ces avec un sourire resplendissant de gaieté et de franchise que le blond retomba au sol pour ça deuxième foi de la journée et phénomène inaccoutumé , de la même manière .

Harry tout sourire : décidemment sa devient une habitude chez toi ,on peut plu se passé des bonnes choses ?

Draco : que veux tu mon pingouin des îles !

Harry: mon pingouin des îles ???

Vraisemblablement le blond perdu dans l'allègres du moment , fit un égarement de comportement envers le brun , mais il se reprit quand même …

Draco: ha heu oups , Potter !

Harry fait la bouille : préfère pingouin des îles …

Draco: bah va pour pingouin des îles alors …

Harry dévisagea éberlué le blond , il avait dit sa avec une tel facilité ,ha qu' il était loin le Draco iceberg .La guerre l'avait totalement modifié , et pas en mal ainsi il était plus attirant , plus chou , plus … craquant .Autant en profité hein ? (pour la vie OUAIS!!!!!je suis prenante )

Harry debout proposant sa main à Draco: m'accorderai vous cette danse , belle fouine ?

Draco lévemant de sourcil Malfoyen : belle fouine ?

Harry rieur : chacun ces surnoms nan ?

Draco: hum assurément

Au même moment , deux magnifique jeune fille apparurent . Une ayant des yeux d'un vert émeraude en parfaite harmonie avec son piercing au nombril orné de la fameuse pierre ainsi que des magnifique cheveux court au couleur de feu , ressortant sensiblement avec son ensemble de cuire d'un rouge profond . La suivant de très près ,une autre beaucoup plus petite , possédant elle des pupilles améthyste très clair comme la pierre de son collier et également de long cheveux violet assorti à la même combinaison que sa partenaire mais en bleu nuit . Se fut la première à parlé.

Luloria: Yo les gens !!! Me présente Luloria micro chose ,allias moustique pour les intimes !

Polaris: Lut le monde ,moi c'est Polaris-sensei ,allias girafe pour les amis !!!

Polaris et Luloria : on va vous interprété «BAD BOY» , vive les hommes et à vos partenaires !!!!

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait , d'un coup de leurs deux baguettes les instruments derrière elles ,se mirent en marche en une mélodie lente et doucereuse mais elle changea bien vite de tempo quand elles se mirent à chanté dans un rythme plus entraînant , le bruit de la batterie et de la guitare électrique résonnant dans toute la grande salle , donnant le départ pour la danse endiablé.

Polaris: allé opération cupidon lancé !

Luloria: c'est parti mon kiki !!!!

Et la chanson reparti de plus belle , les voix se mariant à la perfection , poussant les personnes présentent à ce collé corps à corps comme envoûté tellement que fut rare les jeunes gens qui remarquèrent le duo le plus surprenant .Les deux grand prince de Poudlard , union parfaite , représentation de feu et de glace , courage et de force , une harmonie parfaite ,se mouvant en synchronisation , douce et enflammé .

Luloria: je croix que mon plan marche héhéhé

Polaris: contente de toi ?

Luloria: vouiiiiiiiiii I am the best winner !!!

Continuant joyeusement le chant , les deux chanteuse abordèrent des sourires victorieux , à la vue des embrassades des deux principales victimes qui sans donnèrent pendant près de deux heures .

23h03 opération initiative …

Leurs joues rougis par les sensations , leurs langues s'entrelaçaient par alternance ,leurs corps collé l'un à l'autre , deux mains sur la taille du blond , deux autres derrière le coup du brun , un ballet timide ,un partage de l'autre , un cadeau de chaleur ,inutile de dire qu'ils formaient une sublime symbiose à ce moment même. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se quittent à contre cœur pour reprendre une bouché d'air .

Draco soudainement timide ,les regards voilé par le plaisir: Har…ry

Harry le regard doux : tu es un ange , mon ange …

Draco le fixa incompris tendis que Harry le tenait fermement à la taille par peur qu'il s'envole ,pour le retenir , pour le gardé le plus longtemps possible ,pour profité de cette étrange froideur, refroidissant agréablement son corps.

Harry: je …je t'aime et je ne ses pas si cela et réciproque mais je veux te protégé , je te veux toi , personne d'autre …

Harry ferma les yeux , gagné par la peur , celle du rejet , d'une amitié perdu à tout jamais .Pourtant il aurait vue rien de tous ça , il aurai admiré cette magnifique étincelle apparu dans ses splendides pupilles grise glacé .

Draco: je …

Il les rouvrit subitement remarquant de fine mains serrant son haut , au niveau de son torse ,le corps de son aimé collé à lui , pour ne pas tombé, à cause des pieds relevé pour s'agrandir , son visage tant chéri trop prés du siens , pouvant sentir la chaleur de son souffle …

Animé d'une pulsion soudaine , sans vraiment réfléchir ni même se contrôlé ,il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la sorti …

23h25 opération à l'abordage (bah quoi ? à pas ma faute à trop regardé pyrates des caraibes mdr) …

Le blond essoufflé ,courait dehors entraîné par le brun qui l'emmenait directement dans les vestiaires de célèbres jeu de Quidditch.

Draco : uf uf …

Le blond les yeux fermé , essaya difficilement de reprendre son souffle , une main sur son cœur .Entendant seulement les bruits de pas de son dorénavant petit ami , qui ferma la porte du vestiaire ,pour ce rapproché ensuite de lui , sentant une main soyeuse caressé doucement sa joue .

Harry: désolé mon ange ...

Draco ouvrant les yeux surprit : de quoi ?

Harry: de t'avoir fait courir , de …enfin de tous ...

Et avant même qu'il n'est peut répondre quoi que ce soit , il senti une langue accédé à sa bouche , réclament la sienne .

Opération commencé …

Il ne pouvait empêché ses mains , parcourir ce corps , enlevant , soulevant , les vêtements, pour mieux touché , pour mieux goûté cette peau sucré , si blanche , vision de pureté . Léchant , mordant , embrassant ,par ci et la , ce corps si délicieusement offert , celui qu'il avait tant espéré . Laissant une trace sur son cou , ses épaules , écoutant avec délectation les gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire , sentant ses frissonnements , activant et lui donnant la même satisfaction . Sa verge tendu , frottant celui de son aimé qu'il décida de rejoindre pour la titillé , la léché et mordillé avant de la prendre en bouche , laissant le cris de jouissance de son bien aimé , résonné dans la salle .

Opération en cour …

Profitant des talents distinct du brunâtre ,le blondinet entreprit de le défaire difficilement de ses vêtements , déchirant sa chemise , sa cravate , enlevant son pantalon …  
Pour ensuite profité de chaque recoins du corps accessible ,apprenant ses points sensibles , y laissant sa marques , grignotant légèrement sa lobe de son oreille , réchauffant son corps de sa chaleur .Découvrant avec une joie certaine le goût de réglisse du brun , ne pouvait empêché ses yeux se s'embué d'allégresse et ses mains désespérément de s'accroché du brun au plaisir qu'il lui donnait .

Opération débuté …

Harry: Dray …

Perdu dans le bonheur du moment , le blond le regarda incrédule , regrettant amèrement et remarquant soudainement l'arrêt de son cher et tendre .

Harry: tu es sur que tu veux le faire ?

Sans attendre , le blond lui donna pour seul réponse un langoureux baisé , qui lui accorda le feu vert et prenant sa baguette en main , il répéta une litanie de mots , et la jeta par terre une foi un étrange produit sur ses doigts . Sans brusqué son garçon de glace , il lui écarta lentement les jambes , et enfonça un doigt , deux, puis trois attendant par intervalle qu'il s'habitue à ces présences intrus ,une foi ceci fait , il entreprit d'entré sa vit , le plus doucement et délicatement possible .

Opération entreprit …

Malgré la douceur de Harry , il senti une vive douleur se propagé , brute , lancinante , serrant les dents pour ne pas crié , il ne peut pourtant gardé ses larmes , qui descendirent en une douce cascade sur ses joues pâles . Harry lui ne bougea pas , léchant simplement ses larmes , caressant son corps pour calmé la souffrance . Une foi le calvaire passé , il donna un timide coup de reins , suivit par d'autre .A chaque foi unique, accompagné d'halètements, de cris , de gémissements ,d'assouvissement de leurs soif de l'autre . Arrivé à l'apogée , ils explosèrent ensemble dans un cris d'ultime jouissance , leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un , pour un moment précieux d'extase .

Opération réussi …

Harry prit le corps frêle de Draco , qui était tombé assez durement , pour le séré dans ses bras , une étreinte image de tous son amour , protecteur , chaleureux et aimant .

Harry: sa va ?

Draco: fatigué…

Harry senti Draco se blottir plus près de lui , approfondissant leurs enlacements , lui donnant un sourire resplendissant .

Harry: je t'aime à en mourir …

Draco chuchotant : je t'aime aussi mon pingouin des îles …

Et il s'endormi vaincu par la fatigue , l' effort , et la joie qui avaient subitement envahi son corps , vite suivit par son partenaire qui n'avait quant ta lui , pas quitté son sourire affectueux , sincère et heureux .

4h30 dans la grande salle …( tient tient il est 4h aussi chez moè )

Luloria: mission réussi , mais chui crevé …

Polaris: pareil …

Luloria: on attend qu'il revienne ou on continu à prendre la flotte?

Polaris: humm quel dilemme ….

Prenant un temps de réflexion , elle répondirent comme une seule et même personne .

Luloria et Polaris: naaaa veux voir notre œuvre on resteeeeeeee

Quelque minutes passez ….

Polaris pointant du doigt un truc au loin : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa regardeuh moustique !!

Luloria: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ils reviennent enfinnnnnnnnnnnn

Mains dans la mains les deux grandes hotaku , sautèrent de joie et faut dire qu'il a de quoi ….

Au loin , deux beaux jeunes hommes , cheveux dégoulinant , mouillé jusqu'aux os , vêtements moulant à souhait ou transparaîssaient des magnifiques pectoraux d'attrapeur , s'enlaçaient sous la pluie , faisant des baisé papillon par ci et là .

Ca à quoi faire bavé les plus grande fan de yaoi na ?

OoOoOoOoFINNNNNNNNoOoOoOoOoOo

Moi: LA LI HOOOOOOOO

Conscience : effrayante baka …

Moi: je suis contenteuhhhhhhhh , c'est mon premier lemon !!!!!

Conscience : merci qui ?

Moi: Polarisssssssssss

Conscience : heureusement que tu l'as poussé mais bon comme à la base c'est un cadeau pour toi , sa aurait été malpoli de sa pare de décliné une tel offre …

Moi: haaaaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa en plus j'ai pas peut te la passé , POLARISSSSSSSS sorry !!!! Avait pas Internet , du coup pour me rattrapé j'ai fait une version remasterisé de Un méchant pétard !!

Conscience: qui lui à donné une tonne de travail incommensurable , pff au dodo il est 5h25 …

Moi: kouaaaaaaaaaa merdeuhhhhhhh me lève tôt demain , tussssss au dodoooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!

PS IMPORTANT : j'ai découvert une série ya pas longtemps , et j'en suis tombé red dingue , vous la conseil de tout cœur c'est Tactics si vous voulez la téléchargé je vais mettre le site sur ma page persos (de toute façon on peut pas l'acheté , toujours pas en France TT.TT pove de nous snif snif alors autant fraudé zon ka se dépêché de la mettre dans notre pays na !!!! )

Allez kissoussssss à tus surtout à toi ma belle girafeeeeeeeee !!


End file.
